A Friendship Starts At The End of Life
by Mystical Frozen Soul
Summary: Ketika Kotobuki Tsumugi terserang tumor otak, persahabatannya dengan Akiyama Mio mulai tumbuh. Apa persahabatan mereka akan terus berjalan atau Tsumugi akan meninggal karena tumor otaknya?


**Someone's POV**

_Dari dulu..._

_Akulah yang selalu sendirian..._

_Mio-chan akrab dengan Ricchan_

_Azusa-chan akrab dengan Yui-chan_

_Dan kurasa..._

_Hanya aku yang tidak memiliki teman yang benar-benar akrab denganku di Houkago Tea Time_

_Aku memang pernah berusaha untuk menjadi akrab dengan Ricchan..._

_Tapi strategiku itu gagal_

_Mungkin aku seharusnya tidak terlalu berharap, ya_

_***TIN TIN!***_

"KYAAA!" teriakku

Karena melamun, tanpa sadar saat ingin menyebrang jalan ada truk yang sedang melaju dengan kencang. Kukira inilah akhir hidupku. Tetapi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku. Kurasa aku berhutang budi padanya

"Daijoubu ka, Mugi?"

_Suara ini..._

"MIO-CHAN? Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Yokata ne" kata Mio-chan dengan lega

"Aww..." kakiku memang masih terasa sakit tetapi aku tidak ingin Mio-chan khawatir

"MUGI! Kubawa ke rumah sakit yah? Kakimu berdarah, aku tak ingin kamu kenapa-kenapa. Jadi aku panggil taksi dulu yah. Tolong tunggu sebentar" Mio-chan terlihat khawatir sekali melihat keadaanku, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya

"Daijoubu, Mio-chan. Zettai daijoubu da yo. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, Mio-chan. Aku bisa memanggil butler-butlerku kok. Tenang saja."

"Tapi kalau kamu memanggil butlermu yang ada di rumahmu, mungkin luka pada kakimu akan menjadi lebih parah karena jarak dari sini ke rumahmu sangat jauh. Lagi pula aku sudah memanggil taksi kok. Tuh, taksinya sudah datang!"

Karena kakiku sakit sekali, aku tak dapat berdiri sehingga Mio-chan harus memanggil supir taksi untuk menaikkanku ke taksinya

"Arigatou, Mio-chan"

"Ii a. Aku nggak berbuat apa-apa kok."

"Tapi kamu sudah memanggilkan taksi untukku dan ingin mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit hanya untuk luka ringan."

"Begitukah? Itu kan sudah kewajibanku sebagai temanmu"

_Te... Man?_

"Arigatou, Mio-chan"

"Buat apa?"

"Sudahlah..." balasku dengan senyum yang sangat manis

"Ba.. Baiklah..." jawab Mio-chan agak terbatah-batah karena kebingungan

Tanpa disadari, ternyata kami sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Kebetulan saja rumah sakit ini adalah milik ayahku. Jadi aku tidak perlu merepotkan Mio-chan

"Mugi..."

"Haii?"

"Apa ini rumah sakit milikmu?"

"Eh? Ba... Bagaimana kau tahu, Mio-chan? Wah... Padahal sudah kubilang pada ayahku untuk tidak menggunakan nama Kotobuki sebagai nama rumah sakit ini"

"Ahahaha" tawa Mio-chan ***SWEATDROP***

"Tsumugi-ojousama? Mengapa anda datang ke rumah sakit ini? Apa anda terluka?" tanya receptionist rumah sakit keluargaku

"Ii a. Cuma luka kecil saja kok" jawabku

"Yokata..." balas receptionist itu dengan lega

"Ano... Apa sekarang ada sensei-nya?" tanya Mio-chan

"Eh? Ada kok. Silahkan ke ruang nomor 1007 di lantai sepuluh. Di sana akan ada Yuwa-sensei"

"Haii" jawabku

Kamipun pergi ke lift untuk naik ke lantai sepuluh

"Nee, Mugi..."

"Nani desuka, Mio-chan?"

"Bagaimana keadaan kakimu?"

"Tenang saja. Kita hanya akan memeriksa keadaan kakiku. Aku ingin sekalian check-up saja. Mio-chan juga mau check-up?"

"Eh? Tidak usah. Aku sehat-sehat saja kok"

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya kamipun sampai di ruang nomor 1007

"Mio-chan. Tolong tunggu di luar sebentar yah? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Yuwa-sensei. Nanti aku panggil kok kalau sudah selesai"

"Baiklah"

Akupun masuk ke ruangan Yuwa-sensei

**Mio's POV**

_Rumah sakit ini benar-benar luas dan bagus... _

_Yah... _

_Wajar saja, Mugi kan dari keluarga orang kaya_

_Soukana..._

_Tapi..._

_Apa Mugi baik-baik saja?_

_Aku jadi khawatir sekali_

"Mio-chan... Masuk yuk!" ajak Mugi

"Ah... Baik"

Akupun masuk ke ruangan Yuwa-sensei

"Ano... Apa kaki Tsumugi-san baik-baik saja, sensei?" tanyaku pada Yuwa-sensei

"Haii. Kakinya tidak apa-apa kok" balas Yuwa-sensei

_Yokata ne..._

"Tsumugi-ojousama... Apa boleh kita mulai check-upnya?"

"Baiklah, sensei"

_Ternyata Yuwa-sensei sangat baik yah. Ia terlihat sangat peduli dengan kesehatan Mugi ketika Mugi sedang check-up_

_Mugi pasti sehat-sehat saja. Aku yakin_

"APA?"

"A... Ada apa, sensei?" tanya Mugi dengan agak takut

"Ojousama... Apa belakangan ini kepalamu sering pusing?"

"I... Iya. Mungkin hanya karena kurang tidur saja"

"Bukan. Itu karena... Kamu menderita tumor otak!"

_A... pa?_

"Bagaimana bisa begitu, sensei?" tanyaku dengan panik

"Entahlah. Penyebabnya tidak terdeteksi"

_Yuwa-sensei terlihat sangat sedih. Tentu saja. Ia pasti tidak ingin ojousama-nya kenapa-kenapa. Apalagi kata Mugi Yuwa-sensei sudah merawatnya sejak kecil_

"Apa ada kemungkinan aku dapat sembuh, sensei?"

"Tidak... Waktumu tinggal satu minggu lagi. Karena tumormu sudah ada sangat lama. Itulah alasan mengapa kepalamu sering pusing"

_Apa?_

_Satu minggu saja?_

"Sensei! Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Tsumugi-san?"

"Maafkan aku. Tetapi tidak ada cara lain"

Kamipun pulang. Karena khawatir aku mengantar Mugi pulang

Sesampainya di rumah, ada banyak yang kupikirkan

_Apa Mugi baik-baik saja?_

_Bila Mugi tidak ada..._

_Houkago Tea Time bukan Houkago Tea Time yang seperti biasanya_

_Sosok Mugi yang manis selalu menyemangati kami_

_Ojousama yang selalu manis dan lembut pada siapapun_

_Mugi..._

Esok harinya di sekolah Mugi tidak masuk dan aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada Yui, Ritsu, dan Azusa

"APA?" teriak anak-anak yang terdengar dari ruang musik

"Jadi Mugi-sempai tidak masuk karena sakit tumor otak?"

"Mugi-chan... Kalau tidak ada Mugi-chan, tidak ada yang membawakan kue-kue dan teh dong?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya Yui!" Ritsu langsung memukul Yui

"Aww..."

"Mio..."

"Nani, Ritsu?"

"Sekarang Mugi di mana?"

"Di rumah sakit Kotobuki"

Ketika aku berkata begitu, di sekitar Yui, Ritsu, dan Azusa ada aura "Dia punya rumah sakit sendiri?"

"Kalau begitu... Nanti kita jenguk Mugi-sempai saja"

"Ii a. Kata Yuwa-sensei, Mugi tidak boleh dijenguk karena akan mengganggu istirahatnya"

"Souka..." kata Azusa dengan kecewa

Satu minggupun berlalu dengan cepatnya. Meski dilarang, aku akan tetap menjenguk Mugi! Aku nggak mau ditinggalnya!

"Mugi! Bagaimana keadaan Mugi, sensei?" tanyaku pada Yuwa-sensei dengan panik

Yuwa-sensei hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih

_Jadi..._

_Tidak ada harapan bagi Mugi?_

_Jadi..._

_Inilah hari terakhirnya?_

_Nggak! Aku nggak mau!_

_Mugi pasti bisa! Mugi pasti bisa selamat!_

Tanpa disadari, air mata bercucuran di pipiku

***PIIIP!***

"Flat line?"

_Flat... Line?_

_Sayounara, Mugi_

"BAAA!"

"Heh? Ini kan suara... Mugi?"

"Konnichiwa, Mio-chan" sapa Mugi padaku

_Apa maksudnya?_

"Apa aku membuatmu kaget?" tanya Mugi

"Eh?"

_Aku masih tidak mengerti!_

"Begini ceritanya, flashback please!"

**-Flashback-**

"Mio-chan. Tolong tunggu di luar sebentar yah? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Yuwa-sensei. Nanti aku panggil kok kalau sudah selesai"

"Baiklah"

Akupun masuk ke ruangan Yuwa-sensei

"Konnichiwa, Yuwa-sensei"

"Tsumugi-ojousama? Ada apa?"

"Begini... Tolong periksakan kakiku"

"Haii"

"Yuwa-sensei..."

"Haii?"

"Apa kamu dapat membantuku?"

"Apa yang dapat kubantu, ojousama?"

"Aku membawa temanku hari ini. Nanti aku akan check-up. Ketika aku check-up, tolong bilang kalau aku sakit tumor otak, yah?" ;)

"Haii"

"Aku panggil temanku dulu. Tolong tunggu sebentar"

**-End of Flashback-**

"APA?" aku masih tidak percaya kalau ini hanya sandiwara saja

"Yap. Begitu ceritanya"

"Tapi... Mengapa kamu melakukan ini, Mugi?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu saja"

"Hanya untuk alasan itu saja?"

"Lagipula... Aku kesepian..."

"Ke... napa?"

"Aku selalu sendirian. Kamu selalu akrab dengan Ricchan. Yui-chan selalu akrab dengan Azusa-chan. Sedangkan aku..."

"Mugi..."

Mugi terlihat sangat sedih hingga pipinya dibasahi dengan air matanya

"Daijoubu..." kataku

"Eh?"

"Daijoubu, kami, Houkago Tea Time adalah temanmu! Kamu tidak akan pernah kesepian"

"Arigatou, Mio-chan" senyumpun sudah mulai tumbuh di wajah Mugi

Keesokan harinya ketika di ruang musik...

"APA?" teriak Yui, Ritsu, dan Azusa

"Ja... jadi..." kata Azusa dengan agak bergemetaran

"Mugi-chan! Yokata ne!"

"Mugi! Kamu membuat kami khawatir tahu!"

"Hahaha... Gomenasai, minna"

"Hahahaha" tawa kami semua

**..:: ~'The End'~ ::..**

**..:: Talkshow ::..**

**Mystic (M): Konnipuu, minna~ Jadi gimana fanfic pertamanya Mystic?**

**Mio (Mi): Hoee! Di fanfic ini aku benar-benar kayak orang bodoh bisa dibohongi dengan tipuan seperti itu! /**

**Mugi (Mu): Hahaha... Tumor otak kan berbahaya sekali, Mystic-chan**

**M: Hahaha... Yang penting ini kan cuma tipuan saja. Jadi nggak apa-apa ya?**

**Ritsu (R): *Falling from the sky* Aww...**

**Mi: Ritsu? Ngapain kamu di sini?**

**R: Mystic ja'at!**

**M: Haa?**

**R: Masa Mugi sama Mio sih?**

**M: Lho? Memang kenapa?**

**R: Aku mau sama Mio-koi!**

**Mi: Nggak usah pakai "koi" segala!**

**M: Hahaha... Kapan-kapan aku buatin fanficnya kalian yaa...**

**R: "Kapan-kapan"nya kapan?**

**M: Di fanfic ketigaku mungkin ya?**

**R: Yang kedua aja!**

**M: Eh? Nanti dilihat dulu keadaannya yaa**

**Mu: Yah beginilah talkshow yang harusnya hanya antara author dan tokoh utama saja menjadi talkshow antara author dan karakter tambahan... *jealous***

**Mi: Let's end this bakajang talkshow! Minna-san... Mind to review? Onegai *Moe Moe Kyun!***


End file.
